The Holder of Revenge
So, you, brave mortal, believe you have the lust for revenge great enough to seek me. Ha, I hope you do, or never think of me again. To find me, seek the closest mental institution or halfway house you can find. Enter, enraged, the lust for revenge coursing through your veins. In an intimidating manner, approach the receptionist, and grab her by the throat. Demand counsel with me, and do not release your death-grip until the receptionist's cheeks begin to turn purple. Do not stop when you hear her spine begin to crack. Release her when the lights begin to flicker. She will then fall to the ground, and spectacularly rise again, laughing Satanically. She will tell you "There is no escape now, mortal!", and darkness will enshroud you. When the lights come on, you will be standing on a platform which seems to be floating in midair. The sky around you will be stained blood red, accompanied by the most fearsome looking thunderstorm clouds you will have ever seen. A fierce gale will be blowing, carrying the cries and screams of those who failed my challenge before you. Fully armored, you will be wielding your weapon of choice, be it a sword, a bow, or an axe. My most fearsome warrior will descend from the Storms of Unending Madness. Though you may try to kill him, you will find it impossible to administer a finishing blow. Fight until you have no energy left, mortal, and I might spare you. My warrior will throw you to the ground, and in an incredible feat of strength, will raise you in the air by chokehold. As the life drains out of you, weak mortal, begin to think of your worst enemy, your worst encounter, and the time since you have been lusting for your revenge. What happens next depends if I deem you worthy to continue. I will look into you and if your desire for revenge is great enough, you will find yourself on the clouds in the Storms of Unending Madness. I will approach you, and you must kneel, weak mortal. I will channel my energies into your weak, pathetic life force. Let your anger and lust for Revenge course through you, and this energy will transform itself into Power you have never felt before. You will then find yourself in the chokehold of your enemy. With your new Power, you will be unstoppable, I assure you. When you bring my warrior to his knees, his helmet will crumble. He will be your worst enemy. With the Power flowing through your veins, it will be hard to resist destroying him, but you must refrain. If you are successful, a couple seconds later I will take place of my warrior. Do not attempt to destroy me, or I will show you pain as you have never experienced it. Ask me "To what lengths will They go to satisfy Their Hunger?". Be warned, the answer is one so unpleasant even I do not rest easy thinking of it. When I am done, the thunderclouds will erupt and everything will go dark. You will wake up in the intensive care unit of the nearest hospital. Break out, and when you escape, you will find a giant red scar cut diagonally into your body. This scar is Object 260 of 538. A word of warning: Power corrupts.